robinhobbelderlingsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SecondAlarm/Wiki Renovation Phase 1
Greetings everyone, not sure anyone else is actually active on the Wiki but I believe in keeping records as I go along. I've been familiar with the works of Robin Hobbs for less than a month, I purchased Assassin's Apprentice on Christmas Eve 2015 to read during my flight to see my family for the Holidays. Due to delays I had plenty of time to get acquainted with the book before I even boarded a plane. I loved the book, there is just something about Robin Hobb's writing; not just the story but also the way it is told that I enjoy immensely. At the time of this blog post I have read all of The Farseer Trilogy (twice), The Liveship Traders Trilogy, and The Tawny Man Trilogy as well as having read Fool's Assassin. I am currently rereading the Tawny Man Trilogy. Less than a week ago I found this Wiki and although there is a lot of work that has been done, it seems like that many of those involved haven't been able to put as much work into it as of late. I resolved that I wanted to assist in this project with any free time that I have. I've setup a bit of a plan for myself and just wanted to lay it out here. I can't make any guarantees about when or if I will finish this project, but I will try. Phase I: Insights and Infoboxes My main objective in Phase I is to address the issues highlighted on the wiki's page. Many of these have to do with: old style infobox templates, pages without categories, pages with no links, and links with no pages. Most of these should be fairly simple to address and I have already begun. In the process of looking at updates for the Infoboxes I determined that it would be a good idea to implement some of these infoboxes into the articles. Particularly the Character Infobox and the Book Infobox. I have already created updated versions of these infoboxes and have begun adding them to articles. I have no timeline for the completion of this phase but I expect it will be fairly easy. Phase II: Review Existing Articles Phase II is a quick and dirty review of the wiki, looking through existing articles and cleaning them up some. Mostly I will be checking for broken links, or ones that point to redirects. I'll also try to add quick summaries to some of the articles that are extremely bare. Phase III: Add and Expand This is the really time consuming phase. This is when I intend to reread the books and added information to the existing articles and create additional articles. So that is a brief introduction to my plan, I expect things will change as I go along, but it's always good to have a starting place. If anyone has any questions or requests please let me know. I really don't want to step on anyone's toes so if you have a problem with how I'm proceeding please let me know. Thanks! SecondAlarm (talk) 01:50, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts